To The Stars
by LoveHatexoxo
Summary: Commander Lisa Smith is pregnant, and unfortunately it's Jim Kirk's child. With Kirk being on a 5 year mission in space, how will they be able to raise a child without killing each other?
1. Chapter 1

Kirk sat in his quarters, resting his head in his hands. He was tired, the day had been probably one of his worst days in a very long time, they've only been in space 5 months and the thought of being there for 5 years was driving him crazy. Kirk sometimes missed being free, he loved his job, but some days were just too much. Being driven to almost insanity, Mr. Spock suggested that he go and relax in his quarters. Kirk hated the feeling of uselessness, making him more stressed than relaxed. Every time he left Mr. Spock in charge made him worry. It wasn't that he didn't trust Spock, he trusted Spock with his life, he just worried something would happen to his friend. He couldn't lose his friend, it would kill him.

While Kirk was stressing himself, Mr. Spock sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Enterprise. After there most stressful mission today, it was also tearing him to the point of frustration. Spock almost never showed emotion, so for him to be feeling this was strange. But then again, it didn't seem like today was anyone's day. So the day just seemed to slow down for the rest of the evening, or that's what everyone was hoping it would do, before they received a transmission from a Starfleet Out Post not too far from where the Enterprise was. "On Screen." Mr Spock requested and saw an all familiar face. "Commander Smith."

* * *

Commander Lisa Smith smiled as on her screen appeared her good friend, Commander Spock. "Mr. Spock, are you the captain of this vessel?"

"_Acting_ Captain, what can I do for you Commander?"

"I need to speak to James Kirk. Is he available at this time?"

"I'm afraid not, but I will be happy to bring him your message."

"Happy?"

"I was simply using a human emotion to convey an idea."

Lisa smiled and nodded, "Very well, just tell him to contact me when he can, it's kind of urgent."

"I will make sure to give him the message Commander."

"Thank you Mr. Spock." Lisa turned off the transmission and walked out of her office. She needed to speak to Kirk NOW! She was pissed, and you know why? Cause Captain James "I need to fuck every chick I see" Kirk, had gotten her pregnant. Yes their affair was unprofessional, but they were both drunk out of their minds the last time she had been sent to check on him and his crew. Kirk, being the slut he is, just had to have his wicked way with her.

She sat down and signed, she was in no mood to be bothered. She didn't want to talk to Kirk either, but he's part of the reason that in 8 months she'll be in charge/responsible for a baby. She was scared how this conversation with Kirk, but hell she should have know what would happen if she slept with him. He has a rep. for being a jackass, and he completely proved that his rep. was beyond true!

* * *

Kirk laid in his bed when he heard his communicator go off. "What!"

"Sorry to bother you Captain, but Commander Lisa Smith sent the Enterprise a transmission and was requesting to speak to you." Spock told his Captain.

"Did she say what she needed to talk to me about?"

"No, but I have a feeling that it is very important." Spock had no idea how right on he was. "Alright. I'll set out a transmission from my quarters and find out what's up. Thanks for the message Spock." Kirk flipped close his communicator and walked over to his computer at his desk. "Computer, send out transmission to Star-base 2230." The computer did as it was told and the transmission was soon connected and Lisa's face came on screen.

"Hello Commander Smith, what can I do for you?" He asked, smiling one of his award winning smiles. "Cut the shit Kirk!" She said, "I'm in no mood to be sweet talked. We have a problem."

He looked at her completely confused. "And that problem would be?"

"I'm pregnant Kirk, and yes, the baby is yours. I know for three reasons, One being I don't have a boyfriend, two being that I'm not a fucking slut, and three being that I had the baby's DNA tested with yours that is in the system of Starfleet records and guess what, my baby is also _yours_!"

FUCK! Was all Kirk could think, he had never actually gotten a woman to ever come to him to tell him that she was pregnant, let alone with his child. It was madness. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, JIM! This is serious!" She yelled.

"You think I don't fucking know that Lisa! Jesus! Wonderful, now I got you on my ass too."

"YOUR THE ONE WHO FUCKED ME!"

"YOU WERE WILLING TO LET ME! SO THIS ISN'T ALL MY FAULT!" Kirk felt his head spinning, he wanted to have someone just shoot him.

Lisa started to cry. Jim soon started to feel bad, I mean, sure he was scared and frustrated, but he didn't to yell at an emotional pregnant woman.

"Jim, I'm scared." She started to cry even more. "I'm sorry Lisa, I'm sorry this happened. But I have an idea, but you have to trust me, please?"

She wiped her tears away and nodded. "Okay."

He then disconnected the transmission and got cleaned up and headed to the bridge.

* * *

Spock was surprised to see the Captain come onto the bridge. He was sure that Kirk would spend the rest of the day in bed, moping around his quarters.

"Everyone! Small change of plans, we need to head to Star-base 2230. They requested to talk to me in person about adding a few new crew members onto the Enterprise, this won't be a problem, we'll be in and out in 10 minutes tops." Jim walked over to his chair and watched as Sulu changed their course. Spock was confused. The Enterprise has as many people as it needed. He knew Jim was up something.

"Captain, is there something you would wish to share with me about why we are heading to Star-base 2230. I do not believe that we need anymore crewmen." Jim looked up at him and shook his head. "Nope, nothing. Just think they need some people out of the Star-base. Maybe only a few doctors or something." He could Spock wasn't buying it.

"Look, we may not even get anyone, it's not a big deal." Jim said, almost kind of defensive. "Showing defense is a sign that you aren't telling me something, and as your first officer I am suppose to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, help me make good decisions, yes, I know. But it's nothing important, however if it does you will be the first to know." Spock nodded. "Very well captain."

After that conversation, Spock walked back to his station, not even going to bother to try and get the Captain to tell him what was going on.

* * *

**Okay, it has taken me forever to finally posted a story on here, but I've done it. I will update this story weekly, and if not, whenever I have time. I will try and post weekly, and as far as reviews, leave nice ones and helpful criticism, nothing rude like "Oh your story sucks." I wouldn't do that to you, so please don't do it to me. Thanks for reading and I will updated next Friday helpfully. **

**-Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa sat at her desk, trying get work done. She was trying forget about everything, thinking about her situation was gonna drive her crazy if she didn't relax. She soon heard her communicator go off and picked it to answer Commander Anderson. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry to bother Commander Smith but, Captain Jim Kirk from the U.S.S. Enterprise is here. Him and his crew have docked for new crewmen."

Confused, and unsure of what the Commander was talking about, she just had him send up Jim. "Okay send him up."

She sat back at her desk and then heard the door to her office open and appeared Jim Kirk. "What the hell? What new crewmen?" she yelled completely confused as to why Jim was really here. "I'm here for you."

"What the hell are you talking about Jim?"

"I talk to some people back at Starfleet, told them our problem-"

"Our problem? It's more my problem, don't you think Jim?" She said standing up.

"Would you stop for five seconds and let me tell you what's happening!?"

Lisa stopped talking, relaxed herself and sat down. "As I was saying. I talked to some people back at Starfleet, they think it is to dangerous for you to be here if you're pregnant. The base has not real form of defense system if the base was under attack. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to either one of you." he paused for a second and then continued, "That's why, Commander Anderson will have your position here and you will be joining my crew on the Enterprise.

"No. I'm perfectly capable to do this job, pregnant or not, I don't need your assistance!" She yelled getting up out her chair and walking away from Jim.

"It wasn't a yes or no question Miss Smith. You have to come with me, other wise they declare you unfit for duty and send you back to Starfleet, I know how much you love it out here, so the last thing you want to do is go back to Earth." Jim said, his face completely serious.

"Fine!" she said, "But just to make this clear, you even once try anything, I'll cut your balls off!"

"You've made that very clear." Jim said with a grin.

* * *

Lisa sat in her new room aboard the Enterprise. She didn't like this, not one bit, she loved Anderson, but didn't completely trust him with running the base. Everything was so new to her, all her stuff was put away and now she could finally relax.

But the only problem was, she was a ball of stress, freaking out about leaving the base and better on this damn ship with Kirk, and the fact that she was fucking pregnant wasn't helping her. She took three hot showers, but even then she couldn't relax.

She just kept pacing back and forth around the room. She was tired but couldn't stop, she had never been this stressed in her life, not even when she was in school. This is just so much, it was gonna drive her fucking crazy. God damn Jim Kirk!

* * *

Bones walked up to Lisa's room, as requested by Jim to check on her and the baby. Bones still couldn't believe that he had gotten someone pregnant...well then again, he could imagine that knowing how Jim was with women, but the fact that he cared this much was kinda weird to him. It was also weird that Commander Smith had actually chosen to tell Jim. Normally, he figured most women would never wanna see Jim again if that ever happened. But either way, it wasn't his business anyway.

He rung the bell outside the door and after a few seconds the doors opened to revel Lisa pacing her room.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy, but everyone calls me Bones. Jim told me to come up here to check on you and the baby."

"Why? We're fine!" She yelled.

"Look, darlin' I'm just doing my job, don't you wanna know if you are okay? You do know stress isn't good for the baby right?"

"Yeah! I know! Jesus!" She continued to yell at Bones as she paced. "Why don't you sit down and let me take your blood pressure?"

"Fine." Lisa said, taking a seat on the bed. Bones came over with a brace and put it on her arm, holding it as he held down on the button underneath the brace to take her blood pressure. After a few short seconds Bones removed the brace and read the number that appeared. "Blood pressure is okay, but a little high, probably from all the stress, you should try and relax."

"I can't, this is just crazy. It's just so much to handle." She said as she played with her thumbs.

"Look, I know this isn't what you were planning, but you're gonna get through it. Before you know it you'll be back working your old job, with your little boy or girl." Bones said, giving her on of his rare, friendly smiles. "Thank you Doctor McCoy."

"Like I said darlin', everyone calls me Bones." She nodded and smiled "Okay, Bones."

"Just come down to the med bay in a few so I can finish up on your examination, don't want you or the little one getting sick now do we?" He smiled and walked out.

May this was a good thing for her and the baby, hopefully she made a good choice in going with Jim, instead of going back to Earth.

* * *

**Okay, sorry it took so long for me to update, but so far I have had a great response to my story, do it means a lot to me. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think. Love you all my fellow Trekkies!**

**-Maria**


End file.
